Ice Creams on a Sunny Day
by LovelyToMeetYou
Summary: Though they were so different, one thing they shared in likeness was ice cream. Both nations could never get enough of it. CubaxCanada. Fluff.


**Title: **Ice Creams on a Sunny Day  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** CubaxCanada. Canada centered.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Though they were so different, one thing they shared in likeness was ice cream. Both nations could never get enough of it. CubaxCanada. Fluff.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Warning for fluffiness and first time writer of the pairing.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own this series in any way.

* * *

><p>One would think such different nations such as Canada and Cuba would never be able to be friends, since they have absolutely nothing in common. But then again, one would surely be wrong. After many embarrassing incidents – initially for Canada and much later for Cuba himself – of confusing two quite similar nations, they eventually hit off nicely. Aside from some confusion once in a while, Cuba was the nation that almost never confused Canada by his much louder, much obnoxious brother, America. And for that Canada was very grateful.<p>

They were so different from each other. Canada was shy, often tended to disappear, was a very big country – he blushed every time either France or Prussia mentioned it with their sly smirks – and was constantly under a very cold weather. Cuba, on the other hand, was loud, brought attention upon him and was known for having a warm, tropical weather. No wonder so many nations would pass their vacations either at Cuba, Argentina's or Brazil's place. European and some Asian nations just loved the exotic tropical characteristic of them – even though they had more cities than anything else.

Canada, for one thing, absolutely loved spending time at Cuba's place or better, with Cuba himself. The nation was as bright as the hot sun that set upon him and as relaxing. It always surprised Canada how Cuba could be incredibly thoughtful and kind if he set him mind on it. They were like opposites.

One thing they shared in likeness was ice cream. Both nations could never get enough of it. So, Canada would often visit Cuba in order to taste his friend's amazing ice cream while gazing at the beaches or just the cities under the blazing sun. Cuba always laughed at how red Canada's skin would get, all the while mentioning how cute it was. Canada just tried to shrug it off, incredibly embarrassed but also quite flattered about his best friend's opinion.

Yes, best friend. There wasn't anything between them, despite everyone's suspicions. They were just friendly kind-of-neighbors… or at least that's what Canada thought. Apparently, he was missing something, because Cuba was often throwing him different glances and the nations around him were always smirking, like they knew something. Hell, even America started bugging him about it, all the while trying to act like a mature and overprotective brother – though the last bit was very true.

Sometimes Canada would go to Cuba's place only to piss his brother off. America couldn't control whom he was a friend of, and Canada already did enough trying to keep his best friend and brother apart. God knew how those two could be similar when fighting for their ideals and how deadly that fight could get. And for that reason, Canada was usually the one to visit Cuba, instead of the other way around.

The last time, they tasted ice creams while gazing at the sea in the late afternoon. Tourists were already long gone and only some couples strolled around the beach, while gazing at the breathtaking sunset. The pale blond was sitting next to the robust Cuban while enjoying the last bit of his ice cream. Vanilla, his favorite flavors. Cuba's was chocolate. The wide variety of ice creams always surprised the Canadian and he was always eager to try new flavors, but vanilla always marked a special day. He would never have thought how special it would be.

Cuba had finished his ice cream after asking for the third time if Canada would like to take a lick, to which the Canadian unconsciously blushed and declined. Somehow, Cuba seemed to be disappointed by it. Of course, they shared ice creams, but that was mostly at the beginning of the ice cream and not at the end where every single part had been licked and it would be like an indirect kiss and- Breathe, Canada told himself.

Cuba was his friend, his best friend, in fact. They had a bro relationship. Totally cool, awesome and manly, according to Prussia. Only Canada didn't feel like it was such a relationship anymore. He hadn't felt like it for months now and unsurprisingly for him, he wasn't keen in maintaining it either. Cuba enticed in him emotions and physical sensations he had never knew – and that was just because of a brush of hands or awkward poses they sometimes found themselves when they were surfing or swimming in those clean waters.

He could just be imagining things, of course. Even though he was very observant, he was only able to deduce things about his fellow nations, but not as much as himself. Sometimes even he forgot of himself, but Cuba was always there to remember who he was and why he was there. Canada couldn't be more grateful.

"Have you finished your ice cream, asere?"

The question brought Canada back and he gazed at his friend. At the light of the sunset, with those vivid colors dancing through Cuba's face, Canada couldn't find it himself to stop looking – or breathe. Cuba was breathtakingly beautiful and the fact not many countries knew it sometimes saddened Canada. That bright, beautiful smile of his… That savior smile was everything to Canada. Said smile was then gone as Cuba looked at him with concern in his face.

"Is everything alright, Canada?"

"Huh?" Canada slapped himself mentally. "Ah, yes, yes, of course! Why did you ask?" He smiled awkwardly.

Hopefully this situation wouldn't get worse.

"Your ice cream just melted."

No wait, it did.

Trying to hide his blush while stuttering any words that came to his mind, Canada apologized, as he looked at his fingers, sticky with the yellow substance. Before he could go get a napkin or even clean it in his own shirt, Cuba grabbed his hand softly and did something unexpected. He started licking those pale fingers, enjoying the sweet taste while Canada was completely mute and blushing vividly.

This shouldn't be happening. In what kind of friendship one licked each other's fingers? Actually, Canada could think of some because of his fellow nations, but none ever involved him or Cuba. He should stop it, he should get up and leave, but he just couldn't do it. Canada would be lying if he said he had never imagined such thing and it wasn't just about the licking either. The thought of both sitting together as a couple, gazing at the sunset or walking at the beach – with ice cream, of course – had been on his mind for quite a long time. And here his wish was coming true right in front of him.

The surprise was so much he barely noticed when Cuba let go of his hand, grinning.

"You should never waste good ice cream, asere!" His smile bordered on innocent, with a glint in those deep eyes.

"A- Ah. Th- Thank you, Cuba. That was… very kind of you." If his mind had been troubling before, now it was wild with a set of vivid imagery – and no, he wasn't like France – involving both him and Cuba. He dared not say much and ruin their… friendship, if it still could be called as such. Cuba was definitely not innocent, but the doubt still lingered. Maybe after some days of thinking he could get to a solution-

"Hey, Canada… you do realize you can't do this type of thing with friends, right?" Cuba's playful mode suddenly became serious and he was almost glaring at Canada, waiting for an answer.

"Yes… So, does this mean-" Canada couldn't complete the phrase, he was so lost in the swirl of good emotions that took hold of him.

Cuba was now smiling brightly as he held those pale fingers again, the other hand resting at Canada's still bright red cheek.

"I've been thinking on a good way to show it, but I just couldn't. Guess I'm not such a softie, but I thought… what brought us together and made us stay as friends? Ice cream! So that was my answer for it!"

Then Canada finally calmed down and he gazed contently at his fri- no, boyfriend, was it?

True. Ice cream had been their common subject, their likeness, and their sweetness. Now it was as sweet as ever – never mind how mushy that sounded. The vanilla taste still lingered on both lips, and soon enough they found each other, touching softly but in a determined way. Vanilla and chocolate merged, forming a much sweeter taste and neither could get enough of it.

As the kiss ended, softly, the sun had long disappeared and a half-covered moon and stars dimly lighted the sky. It was time to go back.

"Let's go, amor." Cuba said in that soft and playful tone of his. Canada couldn't wait to hear more of that word from now on.

The taste of vanilla and chocolate lingered on his mouth while the soft and romantic word lingered on his mind, making his heartbeat accelerate, and both went home holding hands together under the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I think I live on fluffy/mushy stories. My first attempt at CanadaxCuba, and it also serves as a preparation for my future fic with them as friends – current poll on my profile, which ends on the 20th. Canada, like England, is a character that I find easy to pair with many and that's just delightful for this fan girl! And vanilla/chocolate idea is because of their personalities only (soft and shy Canada – vanilla and stronger aroma and taste, all the while still being sweet – chocolate for Cuba), in case someone might feel offended.

'Asere' is slang for friend, mate in Cuban while 'amor' would count as a similar to 'loved one' or the British 'love' used in a romantic relationship. About the comment on the 'tropical nations': it's true, most people think it's all about the beaches and jungles, which isn't the rule at all - South America is very big, and its southern part is also quite cold - in some parts it even snows!

Fieldings


End file.
